


Claim

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (maybe), Bottom Jim, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Public Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Pre-Reform Vulcan weddings require public claiming of one's mate.





	Claim

His mate was of unearthly beauty. Pink skin instead of chartreuse, and rounded ears instead of angled. His eyes too, were unusual, a strange mixture of emerald and tan. It was an eye color that was undefinable by his language. But ah, those eyes, they shone so brightly, the light in them bewitching.

His manhood, too, was different than Spock’s. Only one ridge, and red as the dirt beneath their feet when aroused, instead of jade, like his. His strength was inferior to Spock’s; he was so easily breakable. That made Spock care for, want to protect and defend, the male all the more. But to Spock's fascination, he was surprisingly resilient, despite his delicacy. He had a warrior’s spirit and hunted and fought with the courage of a _krin-tu_. He had a healthy, even carnal, appetite for physical joining. Spock was proud of such a hardy, vivacious mate.

But most of all...the alien man made him feel loved. Cherished, treasured, wanted, needed, desired. Their relationship was companionable, passionate, and when need be, gentle. He was friend, family, and lover to Spock. He was _t’hy’la_ , the other half of Spock's soul.

The alien, his mate, was called “James”. He was strange, and he was beautiful. And he was Spock's.

Their wedding is like any other. The people of Spock's village gather on the ritual mating grounds, as is time honored tradition. The sun is high and smiling down hotly on the land - Spock is glad he is naked, as he wipes moisture from his forehead.

James, however, is not. He stands in the center of the circle, waiting to be claimed, draped in the ceremonial white covering. It is scant, thin, and covers little, but Spock still waits tensely, eager to strip his mate of what hides him from his eyes.

Spock will not have to wait long.

At the sound of the gong, Spock approaches James, pulling him close immediately. Many of his kind simply strip their mates and get straight to the fucking, but Spock will not have it. This is more than the base desire to breed, this is _love_. He presses his mouth to James’s, sliding his tongue between those luscious pink lips in a deep kiss.

_I claim you. You are mine._

The crowd roars their approval. James, even though he has been kissed in this manner by Spock many times (though never in front of this large a crowd), still swoons slightly in Spock's embrace. Spock is pleased.

Spock's hands slide down James's sides and grasp the delicate white cloth around his waist. Delicate, just like his mate. The dressing rips easily in Spock's hands and flutters to the ground to be despoiled by the red dust, just as James will soon be despoiled by Spock. (James is by no means a virgin, but tradition is tradition.) James is now in the nude with Spock, exposed to all the onlookers. Spock breaks off his rough and possessive kiss to turn James around, to show off his beauty to everyone. The others see that James's manhood is already half hard, and voice their encouragement. Spock reaches around, grasps his mate firmly, and strokes him into full hardness. The crowd grows louder, but the only noise Spock pays any attention is the aroused gasp of his mate. James's head falls back on Spock's shoulder, breathing hard. His scent is delicious.

Spock turns James back to face him, and presses lightly on his shoulders, signaling to him to kneel. James usually takes more initiative in love making than this, more often than not making the first move in seducing, taking charge and Spock being pleased to let him do so. But not today. Today, Spock claims him before his people, and he will be submissive to Spock's desires.

Spock coaxes James's jaw open and thrusts his member inside his warm alien mouth. The villagers cheer as James swallows around Spock's impressive length. With one hand on the back of James's head, he moves in and out of the male’s mouth, grunting like an animal in rut. His long, thick braid of dark hair thumps against his back with the motion. James just takes it, lets Spock fuck into him, both of them knowing it makes for a good show. He leans into Spock's thrusts, as to take in more of him, sucking as best he can. To simply take one’s mate before the rest of the village is adequate enough. But for one’s mate to willingly show subservience garners respect. He or she who inspires the desire to please in their mate must surely be strong of will and spirit.

Finally, before the audience’s interest wanes, Spock pulls out of James's mouth. Then, although it is contrary to the dominant show he has put on so far, Spock bends to swiftly place a soft kiss on James's red, swollen lips. This small act of tenderness will not be perceived as weakness by his peers. Spock notices that his mate’s manhood is leaking, as it often does when they are in the throes of passion. With a smirk, Spock sweeps a finger through the pre-seminal fluid and raises it to James's mouth. James, discreetly grinning back, eagerly wrapped his lips around Spock's digit and sucks his own essence from it.

The villagers are more than awed by Spock by now. They scream their praise, eager to get on with the main event.

Spock quickly turns James onto his hands and knees. James's entrance has already been oiled and stretched for him before the ceremony, and now all there is left to do is to take his alien lover. Spock takes a hold of James's generous cheeks (another of his mate’s highly desirable qualities) and spreads them wide. James shivers at this exposure, much to Spock's delight. Then, Spock guides his own member to James’s hole and sinks inside him.

The village’s roar is deafening. But the only sounds that matter to Spock are the ones of his mate - his quickened heartbeat, his heavy breathing, and his salacious moans and whimpers. James is truly a feast for all senses, sight, sound, touch, smell, and taste. Spock leans over his mate’s back to lick away the delicious sweat gathered at the base of his hairline. Salty, yet sweet.

Spock wastes no more time. He takes a hold of his mate's waist and drives into him vigorously, his testicles slapping against James's lovely, round posterior. Their bodies move together, their physical selves as in sync as their spirits. The fire that burns in Spock's blood is only fueled by the warmth of his lover. James writhes as Spock moves within him, arching his back, lost in ecstasy. His reaction only spurs Spock on more. In their private sessions, Spock is slower, more tender with his mate. But on this ground, they fuck like animals in heat. Spock thrusts into James roughly, without mercy, perhaps even leaving bruises, but James seems to love it. His loud, desperate groans are music to Spock's ears.

_I claim you. You are mine._

James is already on the verge of climax, Spock can tell. If he makes his mate come untouched, the village will surely hold Spock in high regard. So Spock increases the veracity of his thrusts, making them harder, deeper. There is a sensitive pleasure spot inside his mate, and if he can just strike it in just the right way-

James cries out. Spock smiles. He has found it.

It only takes several more thrusts before James contracts around Spock, whining as he climaxes. He spills on the ground for all to see and falls limp onto his chest in the dirt, panting as Spock continues to pound into him. Then, Spock too reaches his pleasure, painting James's insides with his seed. When Spock pulls out, it leaks out of him and drips onto the sand.

The village is pleased. They cheer as Spock gathers his lover in his arms and carries him off to their dwelling. Spock has the right to leave his newly claimed mate to the attendants to care for, but Spock wants to do this for himself.

Once they are inside their home, Spock lays James on the bed just long enough to pour a cool bath for him. Spock carefully helps James into the soothing water, then takes a cloth and lovingly rinses away the red dust, covering every patch of newly clean skin in kisses. Then he climbs in behind his new spouse, curling his arms around him.

“ _Ashayam_ , you were magnificent,” James tells him, sleepily laying his head back on Spock's chest. Though they are from different worlds, the two men have taught each other to understand their respective tongues. Now James speaks the language of Spock's people as well as any native of the planet.

Spock kisses his forehead. “You please me above all things, my cherished one. I am proud to have claimed you for my mate.”

Spock can feel James’s mouth curl into a smile against his chest. “Love you, too.” James sighs, deeply relaxed. “I have to say, weddings on your planet are much more fun than on mine. Where I come from, the parties getting married have to wear fancy clothes and say a bunch of words in front of everyone. It can be rather long and boring.”

“There is no disrobement?” says Spock in surprise. “No consummation?”

“Oh, there's typically consummating, but certainly not in public,” James laughs. “My people are pretty conservative when it comes to physical love. No, everyone keeps their clothes on and don't really engage. There's a kiss at the end between the two newlyweds, but anything more sexual is considered too risqué to be socially acceptable.”

“How...” Spock struggles to find a polite way to put it.

“Boring?” James finishes with a grin. “It's okay. I imagine it does sound boring, compared to what we just did out there...in front of all those people...”

“The color in your face has increased,” Spock comments. “Such a display is considered impolite in your culture.”

“Such a display would get us _arrested_ in my culture,” James laughs breathily. “Like I said, my people are a lot more conservative than yours when it comes to sex.”

“How very strange,” Spock remarks. “To feel shame or the need to hide an act of love and passion.”

“But there is usually a party after the formal ceremony,” James continues. “People dance and eat and mingle. And the married couple exchange rings that they wear on their fingers to show that they’re...‘mated’. I have always liked that bit.”

Spock hums. He looks around and his eyes land on his work station. He is always fiddling with small bits of metal and things, trying make something useful of them. He carefully rises from the water and crosses the room.

“ _Adun_?” James says, curious.

After sifting through the odds and ends, Spock comes back with two small, flat, slender pieces of metal that can bend easily. He takes James's hand. “Which finger do your people traditionally wear these rings on?”

James smiles and wiggles the correct finger.

Spock wraps one of the strips of metal around the base of the ring finger and twists the ends so it will stay. Spock’s eyes flick upward to stare into his mate’s. Then James takes Spock's hand and does the same, brushing a kiss over Spock's knuckles.

_I claim you. You are mine._

**Author's Note:**

> So as you probably already know, Vulcan society is all emotionless and logical because of the teachings of a man named Surak, but there was a more tribalistic time before he came along, and it's called the Pre-Reform era. I wanted to do a story with Spock if he was a Pre-Reform Vulcan. I found that he's much the same. Smart, caring, and loves Jim fiercely.
> 
> Vulcan words:  
> Krin-tu - an animal native to Vulcan, similar to the Earth wolf  
> T’hy’la - one who is friend, brother, lover, or some combination of the three; soulmate  
> Ashayam - beloved  
> Adun - husband
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! victorian-sexstache.tumblr.com -Catie (5AOM)


End file.
